


Blue

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Amythest - Freeform, Diamond Erik, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Garnet - Freeform, Gemsonas - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Origin Story, Romance, Sad Charles, Story within a Story, True Love, pearl - Freeform, rose quartz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe cross set before steven when rose was still rose and its just rose and pearl.<br/>Charles-Blue Topaz<br/>Erik- Black Diamond<br/>A lost love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Long ago, There was home-world. Run by Four Diamonds.White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond,  and Black Diamond, Pink Diamonds replacement. Blue Diamond was gifted with a rare gem by the name blue topaz. He was very different from most topaz, His gem was in the wrong place, it should have been where Blue Diamonds was, but instead resided where Black Diamonds Gem was. Blue Diamond was angry. She Hid his Gem and hid him away until she was presented with a new topaz, Their blue gem in the right place. Blue Topaz was given to Black Diamond who didn't have a topaz.

Blue topaz, Grew to like then love Black Diamond, and his devotion and loyalty grew stronger. Black Diamond grew to favor Blue topaz's advice and companionship. But the other Diamonds advised him against this favoritism. So Black Diamond thought. He was given a mission, One he could only trust to Blue Topaz. He sent Blue topaz to earth with a crew of twelve. Blue topaz understood his reasoning but still felt hurt by being sent away. They were orbiting earth when his crew broke his gem. They sealed him up in a small chest and abandoned him on earth. He could no longer see what was happening around him but he felt when the chest was lifted and he heard a gasp. A cool wet drop of water hit his gem and he felt the strength to reform.

Before him was Rose Quartz. She was a little taller than him but he was grateful. He told her what happened and how he had been shattered. She had frowned and looked away to he pearl. She offered him a place to stay and he accepted. They were happy, they found Garnet, a fusion in the woods and amethyst in the kindergarten. But Blue topaz was sad, he wished for Black Diamond. Years passed and eventually Blue topaz gave up hope that Black Diamond was looking for him. So when he was poofed during training he hadn't felt the need to reform. He knew that they had bubbled him and put him with the other broken gems and didn't care. Until he heard something he'd been waiting for.

"Whose Black Diamond?" Garnet had asked Rose. Rose didn't know and Blue Topaz Did. His gem began to vibrate in the bubble. He felt it move and pop when he felt the push to reform.

"My DIAMOND!" he gasped as his knees hit the floor. Rose rushed over and helped him stand. "You said Black Diamond! My Diamond." He'd gasped and looked up at Rose.

"Who is Black Diamond?" Garnet asked again. "He's Pink Diamonds replacement he's smart and kind. He was originally supposed to be an Onyx, but something changed. He doesn't care about the war, he only wants what is best for everyone. If earth is a good place that we don't Need to use he wont. He'll listen!" Blue said.

"He isn't coming to use the planet he's searching for something. We don't know when he'll arrive." Pearl stated.

"We'll fight him if we must.""NO!!" Blue shouted interrupting Garnet. She reacted instantly and hit his gem. It cracked and his form glitched.

"Garnet what have you done!?" Rose gasped. Topaz's form receded into its gem as Garnets horrified voice replied.

He felt nothing now, only stillness. He had been put back into a bubble and left. He was startled when other bubbles had begun to be popped around him, and even more surprised when his own was and he dropped into soft, achingly familiar hands.

"Finally" Their owner whispered. Blue topaz felt himself get lifted. It was an encouragement to reform. So he tried. His form kept glitching and eventually gave up, slipping back into his gem. 

"It'll be okay, the voice whispered to Blue just before a soft pair of lips kissed the crack on his gem. He felt excitement flow through him and he began to reform again. This time succeeding in solidifying right in front of Black Diamond. He stood there tears in his eyes and a happy smile on his face, there were stress lines ion his forehead and a hand reaching out.

"I've finally found you, Years spent looking and finally!" He breathed placing his hand on Topaz's cheek. Blue leaned into the touch. "My Diamond" He whispered. He was pulled closer to Black Diamonds Chest and spun.  

The feeling of fusing is a feeling normally not felt unless its a fusion of love. Many see it as just a tool, but if two gems love purely then fusion is like having a galaxy within ones heart, being wanted, accepted, and adored completely by another, it is the closest two gems can be. It takes a lot of energy and you can loose yourself in the feeling but it is something all gems can do.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make another short story later but i'm going to be working on updates for my other stories today. Comment if you'd like more.


End file.
